A set-top box (“STB”) is typically used by an end user to access media services and content provided over a media network such as a subscriber television network. Conventional STBs have limited resources, however. Typically, STB resources, such as memory and processing resources, are dedicated to operations of a main application resident on an STB. This significantly limits the ability of an STB to compile and/or run other applications, especially applications that require a virtual machine and/or an interpreter to be run on the STB.